


废料6

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 先到先得





	废料6

胡军想象过很多次他尝起来会是什么味道的，软软的，凉凉的，像一块甜蜜蜜的奶糖，刚从冰箱里拿出来摆在精致的小盘子里，还未来得及融化就被他吮入口中。  
“唔嗯……”奶糖发出一声换气不足的呻吟，他显然没有什么接吻经验，只消片刻就被吻得头昏脑涨，意乱情迷。  
胡军搂住小居的腰，轻轻把他发软的身体压到床上，松开了他的嘴唇。  
小居顿时睁开了眼，有些紧张地看着压在自己身上的人。他急促地呼吸着，汪着春水的眼睛里是全然的爱意与信任。  
“我们……嗯……”颤抖着的语句也化作一声不成调的呻吟，被堵在重新吻上来的男人唇间。他感到男人把手伸进了他的衣服里，火热的，像是能把他灼伤。  
“别……”小居轻轻扭了扭腰，他起反应了，但不知为什么还是执拗地想要再挣扎一下。  
“你不想要？”男人发出低低的笑声，像是在嘲讽他的言不由衷。他已经把小居的裤子褪到了膝盖，色情地抓住他的臀肉用力揉捏，粉色的漂亮的性器颤巍巍地翘起来，伴着小居过电一般的颤抖轻轻摇晃。  
“天啊！”小居小小的尖叫了一声，泪水立刻滚了出来。男人趴在他下体前，突然用温暖的口腔包裹住了他的性器，舌头尽职尽责地舔弄，吮吸出啧啧的声响。  
“别……啊……别这样……”小居抖得像个癫痫病人，双手无力地揪住男人的头发，泪水流个不停。这太超过了，男人趴在他身上为他口交的场景实在冲击力太大，甚至盖过了身体上的快感与愉悦。  
他只被舔弄了一会儿就又挣扎起来，又哭又叫，拼命想把男人推开，却被一把抓住了腰胯，用力向前一拽。  
“呜呜……”小居瘫软在床上，哭得像要昏厥过去，他很丢脸地交代在了男人的喉咙里，然后被咽下去了，一滴不剩。  
“你哭什么？”男人又开始笑了，手指滑到小居的后穴，在穴口戳戳刺刺。  
小居立刻止住了眼泪，刚高潮过的身体紧绷起来。  
“二叔……”他用软软糯糯的哭腔叫他，伸手揽住男人的后颈，主动去吻他。  
“乖，放松。”男人吻了他一会儿，伸手去拉开床头的抽屉，里面有一管润滑剂——酒店的设备果然齐全。  
他又玩了一会儿，听着小居低低的啜泣声渐渐平息下来，开始在手指上挤出润滑剂。  
“嗯……”他只进去了一根手指，就感觉小居整个人都颤抖起来。他缓缓用手指扩张着，抬头去寻小居的眼睛。后者一瞬不瞬地望着他，神情里是无法掩饰的恐惧与紧张。  
“别害怕，”他轻轻去吮小居的嘴唇，留下一个个细密的吻，“是我。”

进去的时候小居死死地抓着他的肩膀，脸上露出痛苦的表情，他捧住小居湿漉漉的脸颊，用力一挺身便全部没进去了。  
“啊……”小居叫了一声，又紧紧咬住嘴唇，攀上他的肩膀想要吻他。于是他一边回应，一边快速动作起来，之前细致漫长的扩张时间几乎耗尽了他全部的耐心，他硬得快要受不了了。  
“慢……慢一点……”小居又开始流泪了，小腹紧绷着断断续续地求饶。他不理会，动作又快又深，只插得他话都说不完全，哀哀地发出喘息与呻吟声。  
小居只好紧紧抱着他，像是抓住一根救命稻草被抵在床上用力抽插。男人突然掀开了他薄薄的上衣，一直卷到锁骨，露出发红的胸膛来。  
“这么大。”粗糙的手按上他的乳房，用指尖去逗弄那两颗立起来的茱萸。  
“有奶吗？”他忽然趴下身含住了一颗，舌头灵活地卷来卷去，发出啧啧作响的吮吸声，身下的动作却愈发凶狠。  
小居快要被他撞碎，哭得上气不接下气，只好伸手去推男人的脸，“没……没有！”他羞得整个人像一只烧熟的龙虾，想要蜷缩起来却被压得动弹不得。  
男人却不愿意放过他，变本加厉地又舔又咬，几乎让小居感到疼痛了。  
“没有奶那怎么喂我们的孩子呢？”他把一边的乳头吮得又红又肿，又偏头去吮另一边，像是一定要吮出奶来才肯罢休。  
“我不能……”小居哭得更大声了，“我不能生孩子……呜呜……”  
“好好好，”男人终于放过他可怜的乳房，“不生就不生，我才不稀罕。”

小居又被吻住，整个口腔都被细致地舔过一遍，搜刮走全部的津液。他被舔得喘不过气，两条细白的腿几乎要夹不住男人的腰，挺直的性器夹在两人身体之间摩擦，又痛又爽。  
“唔唔……嗯……嗯嗯嗯……”小居勉力躲开男人热情的舌头，偏过头随着身体的撞击发出有节奏的呻吟声。男人知道他要到了，坏心眼的又加快了节奏，凶狠地把小居操得一直向后滑，直到头抵在坚硬的床头板上。  
“慢……慢……”小居已经说不出一句完整的话，他大睁着眼睛，涎水从嘴角不知羞耻地流下来，他要被操死了。  
男人突然感到小腹上一阵湿意，他低头一看，小居已然被他操射了，整个人痉挛着陷在高潮后的瘫软之中。他的心中瞬间升起异乎寻常的满足感。  
“这么爽吗？嗯？”他低沉着声音问，去咬小居的耳朵，体贴地稍稍放慢了速度。  
“不……不要了……”小居拼命摇头，高潮后的不应期让他觉得男人的抽插变得异常难受起来，只本能地去推男人的胸口，腿也不老实地挣动。  
“自私的小坏蛋。”男人突然把手伸到小居腰后，一把搂住他向后倾倒。小居尖叫一声，瞬间便变成了骑在男人身上的姿势，那根埋在他体内的凶器也顺着他的体重插进了一个可怕的深度。  
“别……别……”小居哭得肩膀都在颤抖，脱力的双手支住床铺想要跪起来，却被男人抓住大腿，用力向两边分开，维持成鸭子坐的姿势钉在男人的阴茎上。  
“啊……啊……”小居几乎是在尖叫了，刚泄过的性器又有抬头的趋势。男人的腰不住地向上挺动，一下一下地插到他身体的更深处，他爽得眼前发黑，却又不由自主地想要逃离这种让身体失控的灭顶快感，上身瘫软下去企图让那根凶器从身体里滑出去一点。  
“不乖哦。”男人忽然抓住他的两只手腕，背到身后攥在一起，又从旁边摸来一条裤子上的皮带，几下就捆了个结实，让小居不得不把腰挺直，坐在男人身上摆出一个像是献祭的姿势。  
他拍拍小居的屁股，权当安抚，接着便双手握住小居的腰，抓着他用力地抬起又按下，逼出崩溃的哭叫声来。  
“嗯啊啊……”小居像坐在一叶暴风雨中的小舟上，随着呼啸的海浪起起伏伏，每一次重重落下都会发出“噗呲”的黏腻水声，囊袋也不知疲倦地打在他被捏出指印的臀肉上，让那里变得又红又肿。  
男人撞了他一会儿，满意地把他的浪叫与求饶听了个够，解开绑在他手上的皮带，又把他转了一圈托住膝弯，就着这个给小孩把尿的姿势走下了床。  
突如其来的悬空感让小居异常惊恐，他慌忙抓住男人托住他膝盖的手臂，叫了许久的声音又沙又哑，“你干什么。”  
男人不回答，只抱着他几步走到窗前，窗帘是拉开着的，对面是一栋居民楼，亮着温馨黄色灯光的窗口里隐隐约约有人影闪动。  
“你看趴在窗口的那个人，他在看我们吗？”男人托着小居开始前后摇晃起来，像是坐秋千一样让他一下一下地被自己的阴茎插干。  
他感到小居的后穴一下子缩紧了，高热的肠肉紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，像是一个欲求不满的小骚货舍不得他离开，爽得他险些叫出声来。  
“看……嗯啊……不到……啊啊……”小居快把眼泪都哭干了，理智也全无所存，只晓得被男人抱着操。  
“谁说的。”男人更加用力地把他甩起来，流在大腿根上的液体都被打出了白沫，“那是伯母吗？她是不是在做饭？”  
小居抖了一下，条件反射地睁开了眼睛，随即又闭上，又气又恼，“别……玩了……嗯嗯……我不……啊……不行了……”  
他一边浪叫一边告饶的样子实在是没有什么说服力，但大概也实在是被操狠了，头都垂了下去。  
“叫点好听的。”男人叼住他的耳朵轻轻啃咬，顺着他细长的脖颈亲下去。  
“二叔……”小居软软地哼哼，随即感到男人又凶狠地把他甩了起来，力道像是要把他捅穿。  
“老……老公！呜呜……”他再也承受不了这快感，几乎在瞬间就缴械投降了。  
“乖宝贝。”男人也快速抽插几下，终于射在了小居的身体里。他把阴茎拔出来，摸了摸小居被他射满微微鼓起的小腹，低头去亲他，才发现他已经昏睡过去了。

 

小居从难以言喻的疼痛中醒过来，像是被一百辆坦克碾压过一样发出一声长长的呻吟。  
“二叔……”他伸手去摸床边的人，却摸了个空，缓缓从床上坐起来才意识到房间里只有他一个人。  
他揉揉眼睛，扒开盖在自己身上的被子，不出意外地看到自己什么都没穿，裸露的胸口与大腿上全是青青紫紫的淤痕。  
真不敢相信自己真的和胡军上床了……  
他呆坐了一会儿，叹了口气去摸扔在床下的衣服口袋里的手机，却意外地看见自己的手机正板板正正地躺在床头柜上。  
他划开屏幕，看见了五十多个未接来电和短信。  
“你醒了？”房门突然被打开了，小居立刻缩回被子里，看见胡军提着几个塑料袋走进来，“我去买了早点。”  
他把袋子放到桌子上，瞄了一眼小居手里的手机，“哦，对了，那个叫彭什么的昨晚上给你打电话了，我怕吵你睡觉就都摁死了。”他拉来一张椅子在床前坐下，“不过后来我又给他发了消息，让他不用担心。”

小居抬起头，愣愣地望着他。

“怎么？”他挑起眉毛，“不想让他知道？”  
小居只是看着他，像是许久才找回自己的声音，“不……我还没……还没告诉他……”他的声音喑哑到自己都难以置信，嗓子也痛得要命。  
胡军冲他笑笑，端起床头的一杯温水递到小居嘴边，“乖，喝点水，吃完早饭我送你回去。”  
小居答应着，闭上眼睛小口小口地喝水，手臂却神经质地颤抖起来，像是那只手机在发烫，只烫得他难以握紧。


End file.
